


Sing You Songs(Full Of Sad Things)

by Free_writes



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_writes/pseuds/Free_writes
Summary: The ocean breeze whipped past them, the sounds of their shared laughter being carried like a secret just between them and the stars.





	Sing You Songs(Full Of Sad Things)

"Are we there yet, Madhav?" enquired Arjun. Krishna looked back at the archer as he guided them to their destination. He smiled to himself at the drowsy expression on his Parth's face. Perhaps Krishna's decision to wake Arjun up to drag him along with him on a whim was ill-advised. However, Savyasachi allowed himself to pulled by Govinda, like a planet falling into its natural orbit.

"Almost there. We could get there faster if we ran. But it seems you're too exhausted for that," he teased and smiled in satisfaction when he got the desired reaction.

His Parth's eyes flashed in interest, lightning blazing up the dark clouded sky. "Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, is it?" 

"Lead the way, then. Or are you scared I'll finally see that you don't live up to your reputation?" 

Krishna simply laughed at his friends taunts and took off at a run, his hand still holding Arjun's scarred one. They ran like children, carefree and happy, even though they were anything but. The ocean breeze whipped past them, the sounds of their shared laughter being carried like a secret just between them and the stars. 

When they finally came to a stop, their lungs were burning with exertion and their breaths choppy. Krishna watched as Arjun panted. He took a moment to admire the breadth of the famed shoulders, peppered with scars that he wished he could have prevented, he could never bear to see his Parth in pain. 

Arjun looked around them in awe of their surroundings.  
The ocean waves lapped at the shores in a gentle rhythm and the moon shone full and bright. The stars glittered and winked at them from their distant thrones.

"It's beautiful," whispered the archer. 

"It's my favourite place in Dwarka," explained Krishna, taking a seat on the sand. "I don't think anyone other than me has found it yet. I come here when I need some peace and quiet. I thought you'd like it."

"I do," breathed his Parth. "It's amazing, Madhav."

"Hmm," Krishna said. "Are you still sleepy?"

"Not really. Not after seeing this. Although, I am tired from the drawn-out travel it always seems to take reach back to Dwarka." Arjun didn't dare vocalize the 'back to you' but Krishna heard it all the same. 

He said nothing. Krishna watched as his friend sighed and laid down on the ground, unconcerned about the sand that irritated many. The archer's hand was stretched out and tracing invisible lines, as if he could connect all the limitless constellations if he just tried hard enough. Krishna had to suppress a smile at the thought, of course it just like his Parth to try to make the impossible happen. 

Arjun's eyes snapped back to his the moment Krishna began playing his flute. Dark eyes searching Krishna's for...something. He must have found whatever he was looking for because moments later, he settled down, closed those fascinating eyes of his and let the music wash over him.

Krishna, in turn, let his muscle memory guide him. He hadn't played in what seemed like forever. Running the kingdom hardly left any time for him to indulge. The soft lapping sounds of the water were familiar and if he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself back at the banks of Yamuna, just him and the breeze to carry his music. Except perhaps the present wasn't that bad either, he thought, as he watched a small smile play on Savyasachi's lips. 

He let his eyes linger over the stray greys on Arjun's temple. Not for the first time, he resented the fact that he didn't have similar signs of age on his body, no scars. Nothing to tell the tales of the years he has lived through. He couldn't let go of the feeling that maybe he was missing out on something. Or for all one knows, it could just be him yearning to feel what Arjun was going through, the stubborn need to know him inside and out just as well as he always used to. Or perhaps he just hated the fact that his mere existence was forcing him away from experiencing life like his Parth. 

Maybe his brother was right. He was stubborn when it came to the things he wanted the most. Not that Krishna he could do anything about it even if he wanted to. He helpless to resist wanting to be needed by Arjun.

Sometimes it felt like this unspeakable, unexplained thing between them would rise and devour them all. Including them.

And Agni help him, he would let it.

That moment stretched into infinity, just him, his Parth and the music. After a while, Arjun drifted off into sleep and Krishna abandoned the flute for letting his fingers be free to run through the archer's hair. He didn't let the music die off though, instead he continued to sing the melody. 

In sleep, Arjun's face looked peaceful, maybe a tad chubby, the sign of youth that never went away. The wind pushes a stray strand of hair across Dhananjay's forehead and Krishna leaned in to brush it away with his fingertip. He couldn't resist letting the finger trail across the archer's cheek, from the high cheekbones to the strong line of his jaw. 

Arjun's eyes fluttered open from the action and Krishna realised with a jolt that they were too close, their faces too close -they were breathing the same air-, his fingers too close to Arjun's lips, too close, too close.  
Not close enough.

He saw Arjun's eyes flit over his face, from his lips to eyes. The archer leaned up to close the gap between their mouths. So Krishna turned his head away, letting Arjun's lips land on his cheek instead. He heard the growl of frustration bubble up in his Parth's throat. His own feelings echoed the sentiment but he couldn't let this happen. They couldn't cross this line. They couldn't let themselves indulge in this. They had kingdoms and families to think about. No, they couldn't do this.

But the worst part is that that's not why he had turned away. In his deepest heart Krishna knew that he had turned away because he didn't have faith in his own ability to let Arjun go once he'd had a taste.

It was better he didn't know how his Parth's lips would feel against his.

"We can't..." Krishna said, his voice hoarse.

Arjun didn't move away. "I know," he replied, lips brushing Krishna's cheek as he spoke. Krishna closed his eyes against the onslaught of both the sensation and the hurt in Arjun's voice. 

"I'm sorry," Krishna said, just to fill the tense air with something. If only the people could see him, see how easily their god was ready to give up everything if a human just so wished it. If only Arjun pushed it, he would give in. He knew he wouldn't resist any further, he'd let himself melt into the archer, let them truly become one.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately; he isn't sure, Arjun let's it go with an exhaled sigh. "Me too," Arjun said. 

They stayed like that, maybe for a second or maybe far too long, Krishna didn't notice the passage of time, him leaning over Arjun and Arjun's lips pressed against his cheek, until Arjun pulled him down into an embrace, his face buried in Krishna's neck. Krishna went down with the momentum, unable to deny himself the only thing that they could have freely. 

Krishna drank his fill of Arjun's sleep-warmth as Arjun breathed him in. 

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked, trying to counter-balance the static in the air with something. 

There was a pregnant pause in which Dhananjay seemed to fight with himself. "You," he said, finally, truthfully. Far too truthful. It was heartbreaking. It was wonderful.

"Mm, was it a good dream?" 

"Your hair was different," Arjun said in lieu of an actual answer. "So was mine. It was short, very short."

"Your hair was short? And that's how we know it was a dream. You love your hair far too much for that." Krishna teased.

"I think it was in a different world, a different time. The clothes were...strange."

"That sounds interesting," Krishna said. "What was I doing?"

"I don't remember," Arjun said, brusquely. Krishna knew then that his Parth was lying to him, could feel it in his voice and beating of his heart against his chest but he figured he owed it to Arjun to let him have some secrets. However, he figured that the dream wasn't that different from his own. A different world, a different life, where they could be together, nothing tying them down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on ao3. I'm still iffy about posting it but oh well. Here we go.


End file.
